Project Summary/Abstract The Vasculitis Clinical Research Consortium (VCRC) is a founding member, in 2003, of the Rare Diseases Clinical Research Network (RDCRN). The VCRC is the major clinical research infrastructure dedicated to the study of vasculitis. The VCRC has grown to include 90 academic medical centers conducting investigator- initiated clinical and translational research. The VCRC conducts observational cohort studies, biomarker development, studies of genetics and genomics, clinical outcomes research, studies using an online research resources, including a patient registry, pilot clinical projects, and multicentered, randomized clinical trials. Core components of the VCRC include the VCRC Coordinating Center, the VCRC Longitudinal Study, the VCRC Clinical Trials Program, the VCRC Pilot/Feasibility Core, the VCRC Clinical Data, Biospecimen, and Tissue Repositories and VCRC Laboratory, VCRC Online Research Resources [Vasculitis Patient-Powered Research Network, the VCRC Patient Contact Registry, VCRC Website], the VCRC Steering Committee, the VCRC-NIH Data and Safety Monitoring Board, all coordinated through the VCRC Administrative Core. The VCRC also hosts a public website providing information to patients about vasculitis and our research programs. Partnership with Patient Advocacy Groups has been a critical component of the success of the VCRC. The VCRC-VF Fellowship provides support for mentored training focused on clinical care and research in vasculitis. The VCRC-VF Fellowship Program in Clinical Investigation has successfully trained new clinical investigators, each of whom remains engaged in academic research in vasculitis. The VCRC currently has >3,000 patients enrolled at study sites in clinical research projects in 12 types of vasculitis and several thousand more patients involved in our Online Research Resources that are important for patients worldwide. VCRC Investigators have successfully obtained ancillary funding to allow for the expansion of the Consortium work. The VCRC has clearly demonstrated its clinical trial readiness and this proposal outlines 4 separate clinical research projects, including the VCRC Longitudinal Study, the VCRC Genomics and Informatics Program, the VCRC Clinical Trials Program that include 4 separate randomized controlled trials of new treatments for vasculitis, a novel Platform Trial Program for early-phase testing of new treatments for large-vessel vasculitis, the VCRC Pilot/Feasibility Core, and the VCRC Career Enhancement Core. This application seeks refunding of the VCRC to support the critical administrative, clinical, laboratory, and biostatistical cores, allow completion of ongoing projects, launch of exciting new scientific initiatives, and training of new investigators in clinical research in vasculitis.